


A Quiet Request

by BlossomofFireandRain



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Awkwardness, Bondage, Bulges and Nooks, Dom/sub, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Sheath Play, Tentabulges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 03:31:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlossomofFireandRain/pseuds/BlossomofFireandRain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sollux is very used to having equal control. What will his reactions be when he can't move things along at his own pace?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Quiet Request

**Author's Note:**

> Someone on tumblr was asking for non-humiliating dom/sub, and while I don't know if this fits what they were looking for, I did try. And hey, I enjoyed writing it.

To be fair, you may be a little biased in how you prefer to get off. Most of the time you get so caught up in KK that you're finished before anything beyond the norm can happen, and hey, quick, hard sex isn't a bad thing at all. You thought. But then KK came to you with this request, and when you whined, he'd started....making it....sound....good.... You huff through your nose at yourself, even as he finishes securing your ankles. This was not how you thought you'd be spending tonight. 

Okay, so you agreed, but somehow now that you're here, being tied up is a lot more intimidating than you thought. The air feels cold on your skin, and it's somehow incredibly embarrassing to be the only one naked as KK looks down at you like he's studying something complex.

"What are you waiting for, instructions on how to use your bulge? I thought we already had this class, KK."

He arches a eyebrow at you, eloquent in its communication. "I will gag you if you can't be quiet and stop bitching."

"Yes, but you're just _staring."_ And yeah, you may sound just a bit petulant there.

He seems to decide something finally and slides a hand over the top of your foot. "Why? This making you nervous?"

He strokes it lightly, sliding his fingers between the ridges and over the small joints, and it's not sensual, but at the same time the light movements make you very _aware_ of his fingers. "No! I'm just getting bored with the waiting!"

He ignores you this time, and you reflexive shiver as he gently traces along the outside of your ankle, running a nail edge around the joint. He looks up at your face intently, and fuck. Fuck, you're so overwhelmed with the _looking_ and the _nakedness,_ and _why won't he just take his clothes off,_ and _why is he so-_ And your thoughts break off as he leans in and kisses along your calf. Why the fuck does that feel so intimate!?

"KK.... KK, if you wanted to put your mouth on me, you could, you know, actually put your mouth on me...." He's still tracing lines in your skin, and the light touch seems to make you aware of _everything._ How he's sitting between your legs now, how he can see you easily (And really, you normally don't care, but he's looking so hard you feel like you're gonna catch on fire from how hard he's looking), how he still has his fucking clothes on, how you can feel part of his jeans against your leg, and why!? 

Something else seems to catch his interest, and he reaches up and runs his fingers over the hollow of your stomach, smoothing them over the edges of your ribcage, feeling the skin like he's trying to learn it or something, and okay, okay, this is closer to where you're comfortable, just a few hands width down and he'll be where you want him and this will be back on solid ground. He leans over slowly, and you wait breathlessly, hoping he's going where you think he's going, when he quickly licks across your stomach.

Okay, that was...something... You look at him oddly. Was that supposed to be sensual? That wasn't sensual, that just tickled a bit. It's your turn to look at him and arch a eyebrow, and he flushes, before biting a bit lower, and _oh._ Oh. That was something. The close attention has had you somewhere between awkwardly embarrassed, and hyper-aware of your skin, but something about the bite pushes it across the line into sexy territory, and he's grinning at you as you clamp your jaw around the sound that started to seep out.

KK grinning, you often think, is a religious experience. He has a wide variety of expressions, but you don't always see a full-fledged grin from him. Frankly, it was the first time you saw him grin that truly pushed you over into frank flushedness. And while pushing his buttons and making him react remains a joy and delight, making him grin became this secret level goal for you. What can you do to make thundercloud eyebrows break out and grin? Laugh, even? And somehow, having him grin over your stomach as the spit right above your hip cools makes something inside you twist.

"How the fuck did I miss that? Biting's one of your things, I can see that now." And he's still grinning, even as he leans over to the other hip, and you tense up, only to make the sensation worse (better) as he scrapes his teeth against the skin. You clamp your jaw and try to not make it so obvious that you're tense. He mouths along your hip, and then pulls away and runs his fingers through the wetness left behind. You shiver despite yourself.

"Let's see... What else can I find?....." And he sits up to lean over you, caging you under his body as he nuzzles his nose into the side of your neck, breath blowing across your skin, and this time you can't stay completely quiet as he catches the skin between his teeth. He settles his fingers over your ribcage, before sliding them under you, and then scraping them back up, and all of your skin feels prickly and sensitive.

He keeps at this, tracing, feeling, _tasting,_ like you're some schoolfeeding project that he has to learn before he gets culled, and _you want your hands loose **so much.**_ Your fingers clench and relax as he moves from one area to another, and at one point he actually moves to kiss them, one by one, and why hasn't he just touched you between the legs already!? 

It's been a slow steady rise, each slight dilation of your nook and bulge sheath subtle and barely noticeable, and you really couldn't answer as to when it got to the point that you thought you might actually unsheathe from the attention, despite the fact that he _still_ hasn't touched you between the legs, but it's kind of embarrassing. He kisses across your face, gently kissing over each eye, and you lift your head towards him without thinking.

He's flushed, and still so very intent, and his pupils look huge, and he's still wearing pants, but that doesn't stop you from feeling the slight dampness through them, and you just really wish he would take his fucking pants off. "You just...." And he looks lost for words for a moment, and somehow that increases the heat in your face. "You're bright yellow right now, did you know that?" 

"Gee, thanks, KK, I would have never guessed that somehow I would be blushing over someone's dramatic romantic gesture, no, not me!"

He simply looks at you, and you wonder when he figured out that if he just stayed quiet long enough, you'd get nervous on your own. He places one kiss on your sternum, another by your hip, and you catch and worry your lip as he heads downwards, and finally one kiss right over your bone bulge. 

You squirm. 

You feel one step away from unsheathing all on your own, open and flushed with blood and heat, slickness making the area slide against itself in interesting ways when you move, and when he takes his fingers and spreads your nook lips, you very nearly start whining. He licks over your nook and bulge sheath in one broad swoop, pausing to press his tongue against the opening of your sheath, and that's it, you're sliding out, pushing against his tongue as your bulge tries to move past it, only to have him push back, keeping your bulge in with his tongue, and you finally do start whining. You try to shift your hips away enough to slide out, but he grabs onto them and holds you against his mouth and _laughs,_ and hey, are you making that noise?

"KK...Don't be an ass...." Please let him respond, please let him respond and take his mouth away.....

He responds, but only with one finger held up where you can see it, and thrusts his tongue against the opening, actually pushing in slightly alongside your bulge tip, and you are so whining. One hand comes down and traces along the base of your nook, slicking through the accumulated fluids. He smiles against you, and you can feel it in glorious agonizing detail, before he suddenly pulls his mouth away, and you slide out in one perfect arching exclamation.

It takes you a moment to catch on that he's back at your bulge, sucking at the tip of it while he strokes the rest of it with his fingers. You arch and whine, eyes not really seeing anything anymore, as he slides two fingers up into you and you are so close, how the fuck are you this close? He just started playing with you there, how-!

Everything is white light and gasping, shivering contractions.

When you finally uncross your eyes enough to see, you see KK braced back between your legs, pants open and hand furiously moving over his bulge, splattered with your yellow, and the fact that he's using your genetic fluid as extra lubrication makes something pulse under your skin even as he lets out a shout and shakes as red leaks over his hands and onto the platform. You might be a little enraptured by the look on his face as he came, staring at him long enough for him to open his eyes and stare back at you, before flopping across you with a groan.

"Ugh! KK! You're heavy. Get off." And yeah, he is heavy, but right now you're okay with that, you just have to do something to make things feel more normal.

"Blah. Shut up, bone lord." But he shifts off of you some, and then reaches up to undo your hands. The attention to them reminds you of his previous actions, and you go quiet as he rubs them. "Was it as bad as you thought it would be?" And no, awkward question time!

"It was...It wasn't bad... It was...nice...I guess." And he looks at you like he gets it, that yeah, you really enjoyed it, but holy fuck, that was way more than you expected, and you'll probably have to talk about it, but for now he just undoes all your bonds and curls against you.

"Flushed for you..." Like he needs to make sure you know.

"Flushed for you too, asshole..................Next time you're getting tied up."

"What."

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at NuclearVampire.tumblr.com


End file.
